Noite Fria
by shade boy
Summary: Era uma noite fria, havia neve lá fora. Olhos negros contemplam o mais puro sonho. Um sentimento que se confunde na inocência. Nada mais parecia estar em seu lugar. Desejava sem ter certeza do que. Tudo fica diferente quando a noite a luz do luar reflete


**Titulo:** Noite fria

**Autor:** shade

**Beta: **Sinistra Negra

**Sinopse:** Era uma noite fria, havia neve lá fora. Olhos negros contemplam o mais puro sonho. Um sentimento que se confunde na inocência. Nada mais parecia estar em seu lugar. Desejava sem ter certeza do que. Tudo fica diferente quando a noite a luz do luar reflete em sua pele.

**Gênero: **Slash / Incest / Shortfic

**Obs¹: **Essa fic utiliza alguns personagens da série "As Crônicas de Nárnia" do autor C. S. Lewis. Os personagens não me pertencem e essa história não visa fins lucrativos.

**Obs²: **Essa fic contém uma leve insinuação de slash e incesto. Caso você não se sinta a vontade para ler, fique a vontade em clicar para voltar e procurar outra coisa. Bom, está avisado, não venha reclamar depois.

* * *

Em meio a um quarto escuro havia duas respirações. Compassadas, ritmadas, por motivos distintos. Um par de grandes olhos negros velava calado o sono do outro. Observava cada movimento. Analisava cada traço da figura que dormia profundamente na cama ao lado.

Seu coração acelerava só de ficar ali admirando enquanto sua mente viajava nos mais estranhos sonhos, mexendo sempre com seus mais íntimos desejos.

O vento batia na janela do lado de fora. Acompanhado da neve que teimava em cair a dias. Bordas brancas estavam formadas no parapeito da janela que estava quase completamente fechada. A cortina apenas balançava fantasmagoricamente devido a uma pequena fresta no alto da janela que permitia a entrada de ar.

O frio era grande. Mesmo os dois estando fechados e sozinhos naquele quarto, embaixo de inúmeras cobertas e vestindo seus mais pesados pijamas. Alheio a tudo isso, estava o garoto, que agora com uma das mãos tirava parte do cabelo que teimava em atrapalhar sua visão, seu contemplamento. Já sem nenhum de seus curtos e finos fios negros cobrindo-lhe os olhos, Edmund volta estudar o sono de seu irmão. Sua pele ainda mais pálida contrastando com o cabelo e olhos muito escuros.

À medida que Peter adormecido respirava, o moreno o acompanhava involuntariamente, fazendo os movimentos simultaneamente. Protegido embaixo das cobertas, ele não movia nenhum músculo a mais do que o necessário. Estava hipnotizado, sendo levado apenas por sua imaginação.

Não tinha idéia de que hora poderia ser. E realmente nem lhe interessava. Apenas tinha uma certeza, a qualquer momento poderia amanhecer. Já que sempre que ficava acordado fitando o irmão, o relógio não tardava a passar, fazendo o loiro acordar, e só assim permitindo a ele dormir.

Sempre que estavam acordados, quando ele acabava distraído encarando o irmão e alguém o pegava, dava uma desculpa qualquer e saia emburrado de perto. Contudo, durante a noite, apenas os dois no quarto. Ninguém o impedia de ficar horas e horas com uma mesma visão, concentrado em apenas um ponto. Podia sonhar sem se preocupar. Seu rosto sempre esboçando um leve e sincero sorriso, diferente daqueles sarcásticos que ficava durante o resto do dia.

A cama de Edmund ficava no meio do quarto, enquanto a cama de Peter permanecia mais encostada próxima à janela. Por vezes quando o vento estava mais forte a cortina dançava em cima da cama do loiro. Uma delicada e transparente seda que sacudia suavemente, parecia também acompanhar o ritmo da respiração deles.

O sono dele era pesado, apesar de toda tranqüilidade que passava em seu semblante. Sentia-se seguro e dormia profundamente, sem se importar com o que acontecia ao redor. Sem nem imaginar que era secretamente vigiado. Que um par de olhos não desgrudavam de sua figura.

Peter permanecia totalmente coberto. E assim como Edmund, apenas sua cabeça estava amostra. Enquanto o resto se protegia do frio. O rosado nas pálidas bochechas do outro mostravam que mesmo assim, ele ainda sentia um pouco do ar gelado que o quarto mantinha.

O aposento era confortável, mas a baixa temperatura ainda era sentida, principalmente pelo garoto que se mantinha acordado com olhos atentos. Não ao redor, nem na tapeçaria que enfeitava o local, ou nos móveis de madeira antiga que ficavam ali, mas apenas naquele mesmo ponto de quase todas as noites.

Por vezes o loiro mexia a boca sussurrando palavras desconexas e incompreensíveis. Edmund que acompanhava todo e qualquer movimento na cama ao lado não deixava de perceber. Seus olhos negros logo focalizavam nos lábios do irmão. Lábios esses ainda mais avermelhados devido ao frio, que se tornava cada vez mais imponente.

O mais novo olhava e sonhava. Seu corpo se aquecia com tais pensamentos. Ajudava a espantar a friagem. Seu coração bombeava velozmente. Seus músculos apesar de parados, sentiam pequenas contrações involuntárias.

O outro por vezes durante o sono passava a língua na boca para umedecer os próprios lábios que acabavam secando devido ao clima. Seu irmão que permanecia acordado naquela fria madrugada fazia o mesmo movimento, como um espelho, mesmo sentindo que não eram tão parecidos assim.

O queixo do outro batia levemente e Edmund travava sua batalha interna. Peter se encolheu ainda mais embaixo das cobertas, mas mantinha seu rosto para fora e ainda na direção do moreno, para sua maior felicidade.

Agradecia mentalmente que seu irmão sempre teve o ímpeto de protegê-lo, apesar de todas as brigas e discussões que travavam desde novos. Mesmo em casa quando ficavam dias sem se falar, na hora de dormir Peter virava o rosto na direção dele e ficava acordado até a hora que tinha se certificado que ele havia dormido. Para só então poder dormir tranqüilo. Desde criança Edmund tinha noites que só conseguia dormir sabendo que o outro cuidava dele durante o sono, e que estaria com o rosto virado em sua direção pronto para qualquer eventualidade.

Agora, era ele que observava o sono do irmão. Os motivos poderiam ser diferentes, mas a lógica se mantinha a mesma: um sempre dormia tendo o outro como última visão antes dos sonhos.

Peter agora havia se mexido novamente. Com uma das mãos tirou uma mecha da franja loira que lhe incomodava em algum ponto do rosto. Fios de cabelo dourado que tocavam aquela pele muito branca, fina e delicada, ainda levemente avermelhada pelo frio. A mão não se demorou muito para fora, rapidamente voltando à proteção e ao calor embaixo das cobertas. Não acontecia muito durante a noite. E nem precisava acontecer, apenas aquela paz e silêncio já bastavam para o moreno.

Passadas algumas horas que estava acordado Edmund resolveu se levantar. Nunca havia feito isso, mas depois de muito refletir decidiu deixar seus impulsos agirem. Levantou as cobertas que o protegia.. Agora que estava indefeso o vento gelado invadiu seus poros. Seus poucos pêlos se arrepiaram com tal contato. Tão rápido e tão brusco. Mas nem isso o impedia de prosseguir.

Colocou seus pés descalços no chão. O rápido choque com o piso gélido fez seus pés instintivamente se recolherem. Deitou-se novamente na cama, com a barriga apoiada para baixo. Colocou metade do seu corpo para fora e se pôs a procurar seus chinelos. Assim que os achou, com movimentos silenciosos os pegou e os deixou posicionados para que quando levantasse não fosse necessário pisar diretamente no chão de novo.

Feito isso, Edmund já estava de pé. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, não só pelo frio, mas também pelo nervosismo. Seu coração conseguia pulsar ainda mais acelerado do que antes. Sua ansiedade era crescente. Tinha medo que seu irmão acordasse simplesmente com o barulho que seu peito fazia de tão rápido que se encontravam seus batimentos.

Ainda encostado em sua própria cama, o moreno fazia uma força maior do que podia imaginar tentando dar o primeiro passo. O temor era grande, tinha receio. Agora uma voz em sua mente dizia claramente que deveria voltar para cama, no entanto como o garoto tinha fortes tendências à teimosia, achou que essa voz demorou demais para se manifestar, então resolveu não escutá-la.

Observou mais uma vez o loiro ainda adormecido. Inerte a toda a luta que seu irmão travava consigo mesmo. A expressão de tranqüilidade e segurança em Peter, apenas deixou Edmund mais calmo e decidido. E assim começou a caminhar até a outra cama.

Lá fora a neve estava cessando. As nuvens se afastavam, e a luz de uma grande lua cheia estava inundando o quarto de cortinas meio abertas que ainda flutuavam e dançavam acima da cama de Peter. A claridade da lua permitindo o moreno analisar ainda melhor as feições de seu irmão. Agora cada detalhe que ele já conhecia depois de tantas noites ficava ainda mais nítido.

Caminhava devagar, evitando qualquer barulho desnecessário. E quando finalmente chegou a frente da cama do outro, não sabia mais o que fazer. Ficou paralisado, apenas estudando ainda mais de perto aquele que ele tanto admirava, mesmo que nunca admitisse isso para ninguém.

A cumplicidade deles era muda. Tão muda que nem eles mesmos pronunciavam ou conversam sobre ela. Nem quando estavam apenas os dois. Como em todas as noites. Sozinhos em seu quarto na casa do professor.

Sentou-se lentamente na beirada da cama de Peter. Temia que por causa de qualquer movimento não planejado ele acordasse e então não saberia o que dizer. Apesar de possuir diversas desculpas de prontidão, tinha certeza que sua voz falharia. Contudo sabia que seu irmão pouco se importaria. Não discutiria, não perguntaria. Iria sorrir para ele e ser compreensivo. Como ele fez após a primeira batalha que enfrentaram juntos em Nárnia. Como ele sempre fazia quando algum irmão seu demonstrava medo ou receio.

Apesar de tudo ele ainda dormia profundamente e agora Edmund estava completamente sentado em sua cama. Sob o mesmo colchão, mas ainda assim afastado e temeroso.

Fechou os olhos. Estava cada vez mais perto, percebia ainda mais fortemente os movimentos do peito do irmão subindo e descendo. Tentava fazer ao mesmo tempo, com o mesmo ritmo. Queria acreditar que estava em sintonia com ele. Mas seu coração não cooperava. Enquanto Peter demonstra-se sereno, o moreno tinha em seu peito movimentos rápidos e desesperados. Seu corpo todo se aquecia, sua boca secava e a todo o momento precisava ser umedecida com a língua. Suas mãos tremiam. E mesmo com seus olhos ainda fechados, ele sabia como o outro se movia e buscava acompanhar. Sentia suas vibrações e tentava entrar em seus sonhos.

Reuniu um pouco mais de coragem e esticou uma das mãos em direção ao rosto dele. Recolheu-a rapidamente quando a cortina que balançava em suas costas esbarrou nele o assustando.

Um pouco de suor começou a brotar em sua testa, e seu coração que estava ainda mais acelerado agora pelo susto foi se acalmando aos pouco. Até que novamente quando percebeu que ele ainda dormia, voltou a guiar sua mão em sua direção.

Seus dedos estavam trêmulos, passavam a centímetros do rosto de Peter, de um lado ao outro, sem realmente tocá-lo. Quando finalmente conseguiu controlar melhor sua tremedeira começou a acariciar as bochechas rosadas do loiro. Leves toques que se seguiam com todo cuidado para saber quando o outro acordaria. Um sorriso discreto brotou em seus lábios por ele aparentemente não acordar tão facilmente. Irmão magnífico. Magnífico sono pesado.

Agora que estava mais tranqüilo, Edmund começou a acariciar mais demoradamente o rosto do irmão. Sentia com toques cada pedaço de pele que podia. Descobria cada centímetro do rosto. Passava as costas de sua mão contra a testa do garoto. Descia os dedos por seus olhos e bochechas. Com seu dedo indicador contornava e fazia o desenho da boca de Peter. Lábios tão vermelhos quanto os seus. Que queimavam seus dedos devido ao toque. Eram quentes, eram errados. Tudo ali era errado e tudo era certo.

Mantinha sempre os olhos fixos no sono dele. Acompanhando e ciente que ele acordaria a qualquer momento. Sentindo-se ainda mais seguro, escorregou sua mão para o peito dele, mesmo sob as cobertas podia sentir sua mão subindo e descendo de acordo com a respiração.

Moveu vagarosamente seu corpo pra frente. Seu rosto em direção ao do loiro. Aproximou-se o máximo que conseguiu sem tocá-lo. Seu coração batia cada vez mais forte. Sentia em sua pele o ar quente resultante da respiração de Peter. Seu sangue fervia. Seu corpo queimava, pulsava de ansiedade e excitação. A respiração do loiro se misturava à dele, nos centímetros que os separavam. Seus olhos negros na direção dos olhos dele, que permaneciam fechados.

Seu exterior era dominado pelo frio. Seu interior dominado pelo calor. Alguns momentos acreditava ser mais um sonho, que nunca teria coragem de estar ali. Afinal ele não era o corajoso, Peter o era. Mas as sensações eram demasiadas verdadeiras. Intensas demais para um simples sonho. E ele tinha plena consciência de onde estava. Seus rostos muito próximos. Mantinha-se rígido para não cair ou encostar acidentalmente nele. O que menos queria agora era acordá-lo. Queria poder ficar ali eternamente, misturando suas respirações, sentindo o cheiro de seu irmão, acompanhando cada movimento involuntário de seu corpo estando tão próximo ao dele.

Com um pouco mais de coragem, levemente fez a ponta de seu nariz tocar o dele. Levantou rapidamente a cabeça para ver a reação do loiro, que até então não tinha nenhum sinal de que poderia acordar. Mais calmo, foi novamente abaixando a cabeça. Uma voz em sua mente explodia gritando que era errado. Ele pouco dava atenção. Outras vozes foram ganhando coro, mas também eram ignoradas.

Os narizes novamente se tocando, dessa vez ele não havia parado de se movimentar. O hálito do outro cada vez mais próximo ao seu. O cabelo negro já se misturava com a franja loira do irmão. Quando, dentre todas as vozes que diziam o quanto aquilo era errado, Edmund finalmente identificou a voz de Peter falando o mesmo, destacando-se entre as demais, parou.

Parou bruscamente. Seu coração prestes a explodir tamanha a velocidade. Abriu os olhos lentamente sem mover um músculo para frente ou para trás. Percebeu que o loiro ainda dormia, então concluiu o que já imaginava. A voz de Peter também estava em sua mente. E normalmente era a voz que ele mais obedecia quando precisava tomar uma decisão. Fosse para contrariar ou não. A voz de seu irmão sempre foi decisiva em suas escolhas.

Fechou novamente os olhos. Quando seus lábios roçaram na boca entreaberta de seu adormecido irmão ele compreendeu o que sua consciência tentava dizer e levantou a cabeça em um solavanco. Estava ofegante. Era errado o que fazia. A maneira que estava fazendo. Nada ali estava certo. Peter não imaginava o que estava acontecendo, e ele sentia-se um fraco e covarde por isso.

Passou a mão nos próprios lábios. Aqueles que por uma fração de segundos haviam encontrado os do outro. Estranhou a sensação porque queria aquilo, mas sentia que não merecia. Não era como ele esperava. Nunca seria. Ainda sentia o calor do seu irmão impregnado ali, mas não por vontade dele.

Ainda estava sentado na cama quando uma lágrima brotou no olho direito de Edmund. Não sabia explicar porque ela estava ali. Começou a pensar que não merecia ser irmão de Peter. Não merecia a presença do outro e todo o amor que demonstrava ter por ele.

O frio ainda era intenso, mas só piorou para Edmund. Sentia-se sozinho, apesar do loiro ainda estar a seu lado. Por fora seu corpo era frio e agora por dentro estava tão gelado quanto o ambiente, ou mais. Mais uma lágrima descendo por seu rosto. O rastro sendo deixado na pele branca até o caminho de sua boca. Seu choro era silencioso. Já acreditava que tinha perdido o pai. Agora sentia que havia perdido o irmão. Que não mereceria pertencer àquela família. Nem ter Susan como irmã, nem Lucy, muito menos ser um Pevensie.

Estava tão desnorteado por sua própria culpa, que não sentiu duas mãos o puxando pelos ombros. E logo todo frio de seu corpo estava indo embora instantaneamente. Sentia-se aquecido de novo. A voz de Peter novamente chamando sua atenção.

- Ed? Ainda acordado? – Dessa vez não vinha de sua consciência, mas sim de seu próprio irmão que no momento certo havia acordado para acudi-lo. Como era esperado, mesmo ele estando ainda sonolento.

O moreno não conseguiu responder, então apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente. Peter o havia colocado deitado ao lado dele, debaixo das cobertas. Como não fazia há muitos anos, desde o dia em que o próprio Edmund assumiu uma posição de orgulho maior do que suas vontades e tinha parado de fugir algumas noites para a cama do irmão em busca de proteção.

- Não chore. Durma. – Peter falava muito próximo a Edmund que podia novamente sentir em seu rosto a respiração e o ar que saia da boca do loiro. Usava uma das mãos para secar as lágrimas do moreno e depois afagar seu cabelo negro para fazê-lo se acalmar e dormir.

- Obrigado. - Agradeceu timidamente Edmund, encarando o outro, que agora estava com os olhos abertos e também o olhava sorrindo. O garoto concluiu que se era bom ficar olhando ele dormindo, quando estava acordado era ainda melhor. Podia enxergar nos olhos dele tudo o que ele sentia. Toda a proteção e preocupação que possuía por seu irmão menor. Toda a vida e coragem que habitavam aquela pessoa. Dignas de um rei. Por mais que o invejasse em algumas ocasiões, era muito feliz por ser um dos únicos que mesmo após todas as brigas, sempre teria o sorriso dele direcionado para si.

Sem perceber o moreno acabou sorrindo também para o outro, que o abraçou e falou novamente para irem dormir. Sentindo-se feliz, seguro, acolhido e novamente aquecido nos braços de Peter. Edmund fechou os olhos. Estava pronto para dormir e sentia-se livre de ficar todas as noites velando o sono do irmão, desejando estar a seu lado e sendo vencido pelo orgulho. Estava ali. Estava tudo certo agora. Seus sonhos ainda persistiriam. Ele nunca iria querer se livrar deles. Mas por momentos como esse, ele sentia que poderia ser feliz eternamente.

Mal tinha fechado os olhos, e já estava se preparando para dormir. Agora abraçado a seu irmão sentia ainda mais forte a pulsação do coração dele contra seu corpo. A respiração dele se aproximando. Sentiu a pele do nariz do outro tocando o seu. E sentiu seus lábios rapidamente serem cobertos pelos lábios do loiro pela primeira vez em sua vida. Suavemente. Um simples toque por poucos segundos. Os segundos mais felizes de sua vida. Não ousou abrir os olhos. Nenhum dos dois ousou. E assim logo puderam dormir naquela noite. Juntos, abraçados, irmãos. Um sentindo o calor do outro. Até acordarem no dia seguinte. Onde a cumplicidade continuaria a ser silenciosa e palavras não precisavam ser ditas.

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota do Autor: **Bom, eu normalmente escrevo fics de Harry Potter, mas eu queria fazer algo para alguns amigos(as) e pensei que como eles(as) andam gostando de fics sobre Nárnia seria interessante escrever.

Normalmente não escrevo slash. Aliás, é a primeira vez. Por isso ele está assim simples. Aproveitei que uma época atrás havia conversado com a Carola falando que eu conseguiria escrever um slash para ela, acho que está feito. Espero que goste. E vocês que possivelmente estão lendo também. Reviews são felizes sempre.


End file.
